Seduction of the Young
by MechaMax
Summary: JEDWARD X FABIO. Edward has a romance with Fabio but won't tell John about it. John gets upset with his brother and accidentally run straight into the arms of a charming stranger and start a romance of his own...
1. Lovers in the moonlight

**Seduction of the Young**

**WARNING! **

This fanfic is NOT serious. If you want to think that we are serious I feel sorry for you. This is just a parody. Nothing serious. The only serious thing here is how insane we feel when we are typing. We are not responsible for any kind of sanity loss from reading this fanfic. You will be reading it at your own risk. Though you may enjoy this if you have been longing to read a story about Fabio and two blond twins. There is a surprise at the end, so if you are insane enough to start reading, don't stop!

Both authors are big Jedward fans and we love them, but this is still a better fanfic than all those other creepy things we've read so far. So no hate reviews. This is just a joke and we do love them. Seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Lovers in the moonlight<br>**

It was dark. The sky was filled with stars, twinkling over the mysterious couple, hidden in the shadows. The moon was slim like a curved photo model. It was the most beautiful night of the year. A summer breeze flew across the nearby lake and the wind played with Fabio's long, blond, perfect hair. The light from lit candles surrounded them and the light danced beautifully at Fabio's perfect muscles. At his side sat young Edward. His hair was flat as a try to be a little bit incognito. He shouldn't be here. He knew that. But how could he resist Fabio's charm.

"I shouldn't be here," Edward whispered as he fondled Fabio's smooth chest, tracing the lines of his muscles with his index finger.

"Hush, my love. The night is still young and so are you," Fabio said as he leaned down and let his lips brush Edward's collarbone.

Edward gasped at the sudden erotic rush through his body. Fabio knew his sensitive spot. The grown man's muscles danced when wrapped his arms around Edward's slim body. He stroke the boy's cheek before he leaned forward to kiss his pink lips. The boy answered eagerly, but his body was shivering. It was shivering because he was longing for Fabio's embrace but at the same time he knew this was wrong. He was betraying all his fans. But now it didn't matter. He reached out his arms so he could pull Fabio closer to him, feel his heart beat together with his in a perfect harmony.

They made love under the anorectic moon.

That morning when Edward came home he was humming on a song that John hadn't heard before. He felt he had to write it down. A song about love and lust. It was not very much like his younger brother, but the song was good and it would probably be their new hit. When the lyrics were done he turned to his brother at the breakfast table and looked into his bright eyes with concern.

"Where have you been all night?"

"Out and about," he answered a bit too quickly. "To the moon and back to be precise."

There was a smoothness to his voice that was foreign to John. He had never seen such glistening in those eyes that was so alike his own. What did that actually mean?

"There's something you are not telling me," John said with a sour face. He didn't like it when his brother kept secrets from him. He had never kept anything from Edward.

Edward answered with a shy smile, trying to cover it with his hand. John slammed his hands against the table before rushing out. He put his winged shoes on in a rush and ran out, slamming the door behind him with a loud bang. He could hear a voice inside the house that was probably Edward's but he ignored it and just kept running. He was close to the park when he stumbled over his own feet and fell straight into someone's muscular arms. He held onto the person in front of him, afraid to look up. He let the hands rest on the bare chest and felt the muscles move under the tanned skin.

"Are you alright, pudding?" said a smooth voice with an Italian origin.

John felt his cheek flush and his heart race. He couldn't stop himself from tilting his head to be able to see the face of this muscular, deep voiced man. He found himself staring into deep, blue eyes. They were enchanting and he couldn't find his voice to answer the question.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked, sounding very concerned. "Shouldn't you be getting some shut eye?"

John opened his mouth but couldn't make his voice sound. He stood there, gaping like a fish. Fabio smiled at him. He held him closer and leaned down so their lips could meet. John was flustered at first and for a brief second he felt like pushing the man away but then he realised how right this felt. They stood there, kissing for what felt like an eternity. The stranger was very skilled. His lips pushed against John's firmly but yet gently and John did his best to answer the passion. The lips were soft and slightly moist, feeling like satin against his own. Suddenly John moaned when he felt a tongue trace his lower lip. With a jaw shaking nervously he opened his lips slightly to let the man enter. He knew exactly what he was doing, letting their tongues dance together like butterflies on a field. The man explored every corner of his mouth, feeling every dimple in his teeth. He felt his mind getting blank and his body was shivering for more. At this point John wasn't standing on his own anymore. Fabio was holding him tight against his body. The man could probably feel the buldge in his pants that was slowly growing bigger.

"_Oops! I did it again. I played with your heart."_

The sound of Britney Spears interrupted the passionate moment they shared together. John who was red to his ears hurried to reach for his phone without breaking free from the man's arms.

"Yes?" John answered, breathing heavily.

"John! Where are you? You're not mad with me, are you?" It was the sound of his brother. Without a second hesitation he hung up on him.

"Who was that?" The man asked, moving slightly closer.

"It was just my stupid brother," John hissed.

"Oh, are you fighting?" His face was even closer now.

"Yes, Edward won't tell me where he was last night. But don't let my stupid brother interrupt," he said as he shoved his phone back in his pocket and then wrapped his arms around Fabio's muscular neck. Their lips were only an inch apart now and John was the one who closed that space.

After their lips had been occupied with each other for another wet kiss the stranger broke apart, leaning his forehead against John's.

"Shall we continue this at my place?"

"Of course, you fool!" John's voice was shaking from lust.

The man swept him from his feet and carried him to his house.

* * *

><p>... stop staring at us! We're sorry! But we did warn you!<p>

(Stay tuned for chapter 2...)


	2. Confession of the Young

**Seduction of the Young**

**WARNING!**

Read the warning in chapter 1!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Confession of the Young<br>**

It had been a week since John had first met the man of his dreams. He hadn't learned the man's name until they had reached the king sized bed at the man's home and John was yearning for a name to scream when he climaxed.

"What's your name? I need your name! I want to scream it when I come."

"It's Fabio."

Fabio had been gentle, as if he knew that John was a virgin. They had spent every other day together making passionate love. He had not yet made peace with Edward as he was always absent whenever John was at home. John felt as if Edward was avoiding him and so he didn't feel bad whenever he spent time with Fabio.

One afternoon after a hot and sweaty round on the couch they had moved to the bedroom. John was lying close to Fabio, resting his head against his muscular chest. He was getting lost in his mind and came to think about the first time he had met Fabio.

"Why did you act like you knew me when we first met?" he said and looked up at the man whose eyes were closed.

The man was silent for a moment, taking a deep breath that made John feel like he was flying. "Because I knew that you were my one true love," Fabio finally said. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down at John and their eyes met. In that moment John knew that they were meant for each other.

He crawled up over Fabio's chest so he could reach his face and those pouty lips. He kissed them carefully, just as Fabio had taught him. He was just going to use his tongue when they both heard the door open and they turned towards it. John gasped and to his surprise there was an echo to his voice. Edward was standing at the end of the bed.

"John!" he yelled. "What are you doing naked in bed with Fabio?"

"Edward? What are you doing here?" John asked, trying to cover his naked chest with the sheet.

"This is not your usual day!" Fabio exclaimed.

Both John and Edward turned towards him, frowning.

The man had a smug smirk spread on his face. "But as long as you are here, would you care to join?"

Edward gasped in surprise and John's jaw dropped. How dared he? After fooling them both! Playing with their hearts like a cat plays with a mouse before devouring it. But as the older twin John felt that he had to take the step to confess. He had to be honest with his brother or else they would never make up.

"Edward, I have something I must tell you."

His brother turned to him. His lips were trembling slightly. "Me too, John."

"You first," John encouraged.

"No, you."

"Then, let's do it together."

"Okay."

"I'm in love with Pablo!" They said with one mouth.

Suddenly the door opened behind Edward and a short, Spanish man with a great moustache waltzed into the room. He looked at them both and smiled.

"Si," was all that he said.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Afterword: <strong>

No one can understand the anxiety we felt during writing this. No one can understand the laughter we shared or the tears that we shed as we wrote the beginning of chapter two. And one of us learnt something new about herself, she was already too insane to feel bad about writing this. The other one felt ashamed as if Fabio himself had devoured her.

And REMEMBER! This is just for fun. No hard feelings. Okay? We love them. We are big fans. We are just a bit too insane for our own good...


End file.
